1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insulating barrier for manual pilot devices and, more particularly, it pertains to a molded resinous insulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric switches for use in industrial applications usually include an actuating unit and one or more contact blocks or switches mounted thereon. The actuating units extend through an aperture in a control panel with the contact blocks mounted on the actuator behind the panel. Prior mounting means between the contact blocks and the actuator comprised an adapter between the contact switches and the unit to facilitate attachment and separation of the switches and unit. The adapter is preferably composed of a molded synthetic resin. A disadvantage of the adapters of prior construction has been their relatively high cost coupled with the use of metal mounting hardware.